


This Moment

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to tell Grace about him and Steve...pancakes and ice-cream seem to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square of _The Boy Is Mine_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“Hey Monkey-face!” Danny greeted his daughter as she bounded down the stairs from school and enveloped her in a hug.

“Hey Danno,” Grace greeted and hugged him back.

“How was school?” Danny asked, as he unlocked the car and they both climbed in.

“It was fun!” She said, and clipped her seat belt in as Danny started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. “I got 98 points on my math quiz!”

“Well done you!” Danny said happily, and glanced over to Grace with a grin on his face. “That definitely deserves dinner _and_ a shave ice! Where would you like to go?”

“Ummmm…Denny’s!” she replied. “I love their pancakes!”

“Denny’s pancakes it is!” 

“Will we see Uncle Steve today?” Grace asked, as she looked out of the window.

“Not today sweetie,” Danny replied, as he turned the corner heading towards Waikiki. “Maybe tomorrow though?”

“Okay Danno,” she nodded, happy with his reply. “Maybe we can get pancakes tomorrow with Uncle Steve too?”

“Maybe,” Danny said, with a smile and a nod back as they pulled into the parking lot.

**********   
“All finished then Monkey?” Danny asked, as she licked the remaining sugar from her lips.

“Uh-huh, they were SO good!” 

“I can tell! You’ve missed a bit,” Danny said, and wiped some sugar away from Grace’s forehead. “Just how did you get some on your forehead?!”

“I take after you!” she said, with a grin and pointed at Danny’s shirt. “You’ve got maple syrup all down you!”

Danny looked down at his shirt and picked up a napkin and wiped his shirt, “Oops! I guess I do!”

“Everything been okay?” the waitress asked, as she cleared the plates away.

“It was lovely thank you,” they both said with a smile.

“Anything else we can get for you, or just the check?”

“Just the check please,” Danny replied, which she bought over swiftly. Danny paid the bill, before they both bid goodbye and walked outside to the warm Waikiki evening.

“Shave ice or ice-cream?” Danny asked.

“Ice creammmmm!” Grace said, with a grin.

“Ice cream what?”

“Please!” she said, and looked up at Danny, who was already smiling down at her.

“Come on then,” he said, as they headed towards the ice cream parlor.

********** 

“So, Monkey,” Danny said, as they sat on the beach wall with their ice-cream cups. “You like Uncle Steve right?”

“Yeahhhh!” she replied, taking a bite of her chocolate ice-cream. “He’s awesome! When we were at his house last week, he told me he’d take me fishing one day!”

“Fishing?”

“Yeah, I said I wanted to surf, but he doesn’t think you’d want me to because it could be dangerous,” she said with a nod.

“He’s a smart man,” Danny nodded back. “Would you mind if we spent more time with Steve?”

“No,” she said shaking her head and scooping some more ice cream up.

“Okay, okay, that’s good,” Danny said, and ate some more of his ice cream before putting it on the wall next to him. “Gracie, you know how your Mom and I used to be married?”

“Uh-huh, then you got a divorce, we moved here and she married Stan,” she looked at Danny as she spoke, putting her own cup on the wall too.

“Yes, well, um, how, would…well, how do I say this? Lately, Steve and I, um…”

“Danno,” Grace asked, and touched his hand causing him to look down at his daughter. “Do you love Uncle Steve?”

Danny smiled down at his daughter and nodded. “I do, very much.”

Grace smiled back, “Does he love you?” to which, Danny nodded.

“Good,” Grace replied. “You smile more when we’re with Steve.”

“Oh, really?”

“Uh-huh, even Mom has said you seem happier when you take me home.”

Danny smiled even more, “So you’re really okay with me and Steve, and you really don’t mind spending more time with him?”

“Nope,” she said and shook her said. “Like, I said, he’s awesome, and I like it when you smile.”

“Thank you Gracie,” he said and pulled her into a hug. “He does make me smile…a lot.”

“I’m glad,” she pulled away from the hug, tilted her head and looked at Danny. “Sooooo, does this mean he can teach me to surf then?”

“I knew that was coming!” he said, with a small laugh. “We’ll see Monkey, we’ll see.”

Grace grinned at him; she _knew_ that was a yes.


End file.
